


The Perfect Date

by Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Storm in Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Smut, Strap-Ons, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis/pseuds/Apathetic_Abstract_Apotheosis
Summary: It's Max and Chloe's first Valentine's day together as a couple and Chloe is determined to make sure Max's date goes perfectly. Little does she know Max had the same idea...
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	The Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist/gifts).



> I wrote this as a Valentine's day gift for machiavellianFictionist and she wanted me to share it, so here it is! Hope y'all enjoy.

“Chloe! If you wear a hole in my carpet with your pacin’, I swear to God.” Joyce called out from the kitchen, as Chloe passed the open doorway for the fifth time in the last thirty seconds.

“Sorry, Mom,” she replied, reluctantly ceasing her restless back and forth along the hallway and instead settled herself at the foot of the stairs, foot tapping nervously. Yes, for once in her life, the unflappable Chloe Price was genuinely nervous about something. Said something being a date with a certain doe-eyed cutie who’d saved Chloe’s ass more times than she could count.

That they were going on a date wasn’t what was making Chloe nervous though. They’d been on plenty before, with more than a few finishing in their respective bedrooms. But this was no ordinary date, it was a date on Valentine’s Day.

Now, Chloe would normally be the first to decry the holiday as a load of commercialised bullshit. But it was commercialised bullshit Max happened to love, so Chloe was willing to set aside her disdain for the excessively red heart-bedecked displays in stores for today at least.

Not helping Chloe’s nervousness was that for the first time since Rachel, Chloe was the one being taken out on a date, not the other way around. Since they’d started dating a couple of months ago, Max had been content to let Chloe take the lead on their various excursions. Not today, however, today was all Max’s idea, and the thought filled Chloe with a sort of giddy excitement. She’d put in actual effort to make herself look presentable with her least ripped pair of jeans and a cleanish plaid button up. Matching underwear too, just in case.

But, nervously excited as she was, Chloe couldn’t help but shake an odd feeling of dread, like something bad was going to happen. Max had told her not to dwell on the negative thoughts that would occasionally pop up in her head, and she was doing a lot better at it now.

Yet the doubt still gnawed at the back of her mind. Max was already five minutes late and Max was never late. Maybe she’d forgotten about their date. Or maybe it was a trick and Max was still at her dorm laughing her ass off at Chloe for believing her.

Before she could fully give in to her fears though, the doorbell rang, jerking Chloe back to reality and into a fresh panic.

“Mom! She’s here! What do I do!?” she called out, rushing to the entrance to the kitchen.

“Maybe answerin’ the door would be a good place to start?” Joyce suggested, sipping at her morning coffee before she left for her shift. “I’d swear you’d never been on a date with Max before, the way you’re actin’.”

“It’s Valentine’s day, Mom! It means a lot to Max, so it’s gotta be perfect!” Chloe fired back, trying to smooth out the wrinkles in her shirt and straightening her beanie as best as she could. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves and fixing her most charming smile on her face, Chloe opened up the front door to reveal her girlfriend.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Chloe!” Max chirped, holding out a single rose and blushing adorably as Chloe took it.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Max.” She leaned down a little to allow Max to raise herself up on tiptoes and give Chloe a small peck on the lips. “Aw, is that it?” She teased, as Max dropped back down.

“That was just a taster, there’ll be more where that came from later.” Chloe’s jaw almost dropped as Max, sweet shy innocent Max, honest to God winked and smirked at her before looking past her at Joyce who had poked her head out of the kitchen. “Hi, Joyce!”

“Hey there, Max. Looking forward to your big date?”

“Mhmm, I’ve got the whole day planned out.” Max confirmed, shooting Chloe a far more Max-like smile.

“Well, don’t be getting into too much trouble, you two, and I’m working the late shift in case y’all come back here later for some,  _ *ahem*  _ other activities.”

“Moooom!” Chloe protested, rolling her eyes. “Don’t say stuff like that.”

“I’m not naïve Chloe, I know what you two get up to behind locked doors and I’m fine with it. I just wanted you to know you’ve got some privacy this evenin’, just in case.”

“And we appreciate it very much, Joyce.” Max cut in suddenly just as Chloe was opening her mouth to retort. “But we really should get going, plenty to do.” And with that she grabbed Chloe’s hand and pulled her rather forcefully out of the house.

“Have a good day, girls!” Joyce called after them as Max led the way over to Chloe’s truck. Chloe herself was rather stunned by this very different behaviour from Max, yet it seemed oddly familiar somehow.

“Sorry, Chloe, but that was going to get heated if we stayed.” Max apologised as Chloe opened up the truck and clambered in. “And sorry for making you drive when it’s my date.”

“Chillax, Max. It’s fine.” Chloe reassured her, as they buckled in and Chloe reversed off the driveway. “You just tell me where to go.”

“Well I thought as a change from the Two Whales, since we go there pretty much all the time, we could try somewhere different. I found a café in town that looks good, they’ve got about thirty different kinds of tea.”

“Alrighty, then, onwards to the fancy tea café!” Chloe announced, putting the truck in gear and heading towards town. “You mind if I put on some music?”

“It’s your truck.” Chloe pumped her fist and fiddled with the radio until the cab was filled with a heavy guitar riff that had her tapping along on the steering wheel. The suburbs of Arcadia Bay didn’t make for particularly interesting scenery to look at as they drove along, yet Max had her gaze fixed out the passenger side window seemingly lost in thought.

“So, Max… how’re things at Blackhell? Victoria still being a pain?” Chloe ventured, feeling a little awkward at the lack of conversation.

“She’s actually a lot better now. She and Kate have been spending a surprising amount of time together, actually, so I imagine it’s her influence.”

“Either that or Vic’s into her.” Chloe suggested with a snort of laughter and was surprised when Max didn’t join her. It took a moment for Chloe to work out why she hadn’t and her jaw dropped. “No fuckin’ way. Vic and Kate?!”

Max squirmed awkwardly in her seat before answering. “You didn’t hear it from me, but they may also be out on a date today.” Chloe didn’t need to look to know Max had that cute slightly sheepish smile on her face.

“Gotta say, I did not see that one coming. Huh.” Chloe drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as they waited at an intersection. “Is, er… Is Kate out yet?”

“No, she’s not. So please don’t tell anyone.”

“Of course I won’t, I wouldn’t out Kate or anyone like that.” She frowned unhappily, still waiting on the lights.

“I know you wouldn’t. But you have to admit, you do sometimes speak without thinking.” Chloe rolled her eyes at the annoyingly true statement.

“Yeah, yeah.” She grumbled, putting the truck ingear as the light changed. Just as she was about to pull away, there was a loud cry from Max.

“Chloe! Look at the squirrel!” Chloe hit the brakes at Max’s shout and looked wildly around for the supposed squirrel, worried it might have run in front of the truck. Just as she did so, another truck sped across the intersection in front of them, completely ignoring the red light.

“Hey, asshole! Red light means stop!” Chloe hollered over the sound of her own horn. “You see that dickwad, Max?!”

“Y-Yeah, what a jerk.” Chancing a glance at Max before she pulled away, Chloe was startled to see Max looked a little shaky, and how had she not noticed that small cut just under Max’s bangs until just now?

“Jeez, Max. You okay?”

“Of c-course!” The brunette smiled awkwardly. “Sorry, that was pretty close, I’m still a little jittery. Nothing a cup of tea won’t fix.”

“Then let’s get you some and I can look at that cut, I’ve got some band-aids and shit in the glove for when I bail on my board.”

“What cut?”

“On your forehead.” Max pawed at the spot Chloe pointed out and looked confused and shocked for a moment when her fingers came away bloody. Hurriedly, she pulled an already bloodied tissue out of her hoodie’s pocket and mopped up the blood, muttering absently to herself under her breath.

“Ooookaaaay, you’re really out of it right now. We’re getting you that tea, stat.”

* * *

“Thanks, Chloe, I really needed this.” Max inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her steaming cup of chamomile. She smiled at Chloe across the table and scratched at the band-aid stuck over her cut.

“It’s cool, Max. I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Chloe took another gulp of coffee, tea was definitely more Max’s thing than Chloe’s. Really, the whole cafe was a ‘Max’ thing and Chloe felt more than a little out of place amongst all the hipsters. Maybe that was why when they’d ordered their drinks, the girl behind the counter had addressed Max when they were paying, despite Chloe already having her wallet in her hands.

But this was Max’s date, so Chloe could grin and bear it for her. Honestly, it wasn’t as bad as she’d expected and nothing made her happier than just being with Max. After so much time alone, just being able to spend time with someone felt great, like she was wanted and that she wouldn’t get left behind again.

“How’s the coffee?”

“Pretty good. Nothing like Mom’s though, coffee at the Two Whales is the best. Don’t tell her I said that though, or I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Really, diner coffee is better than this freshly ground and properly filtered coffee?” Max raised an eyebrow sceptically as Chloe took another gulp.

“What can I say? I have shitty taste.” She smirked back, setting down the cup. “Besides, I gotta stick up for my Mom, even if she can never know.”

“You don’t have shitty taste, Chloe. You’re dating me after all.” The bluenette blinked in shock. Where was this confident Max coming from? And Chloe wasn’t sure what weirded her out more, that Max was being smooth or that she was kinda into it. “And I think it’s sweet of you to do that for your mom.” Chloe huffed and pouted a little, though inside she was rather pleased Max approved of her.

“You mind if I take a picture?” Max asked, already pulling out the camera Chloe had given her back in September, her hands shaking a little.

“Sure, go ahead.” Chloe positioned herself so she was sat languidly in her seat. Rachel may have been the one who wanted to be a model out of the pair of them, but that didn’t mean Chloe didn’t know how to pose. However, as Max’s still slightly shaky hands raised the camera to take the picture, it slipped out of her grasp and tumbled to the floor. Or at least it would have done if Chloe hadn’t lunged forward and caught it by the tips of her fingers.

As she did so, her chair jolted slightly as something crashed into it from behind with a yelp. Jerking round, Chloe saw a pair of girls, one carrying a now empty cup, its contents spilled down the back of the chair and if she handed leaned forward to catch Max’s camera it would be spilled over Chloe as well.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” The girl hurriedly checked Chloe to see if any of the scalding liquid had gotten on her. “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. I’m so so sorry.”

“I’m fine.” Chloe reassured her, thanking her lucky stars that she was. Getting a burn would definitely put a damper on the date.

“You sure, Chloe?” Max asked, taking her camera back and putting it away, still looking a little shaky.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Do you think we could get outta here, though?” Max nodded, quickly finishing her tea and leading the way out of the shop and into the brisk early spring air.

“So, where to now, Mad Max?” Chloe stretched out in the sun and waited for Max’s instruction.

“Well we’ve kinda moved up the schedule a bit, so maybe we could just take a walk around town and along the beach? I have a project due soon and there might be something worth getting a photo of.”

“Sounds great.” Chloe hesitated for a moment, then reached out and took Max’s hand as they started to walk along the sidewalk towards the beach. She still wasn’t exactly comfortable with showing physical affection like this. Things with Rachel had been behind closed doors or in secluded spots on Blackhell’s campus. But Max was surprisingly open with her affections and seemed almost proud to show that Chloe was her girlfriend, something that baffled Chloe no end.

She’d been nursing a crush on Max ever since that awful week at the start of the year with Jeffershit, but she’d resigned herself to it never being reciprocated. She’d been astonished when Max had shown up at her house on a rainy November evening to confess her feelings for Chloe. Since then, things couldn’t have been better. They were perfect even, like this date needed to be.

“Oh, Chloe, come look at this!” Max called out from beside a shop window. When had they stopped holding hands? Shrugging it off as her getting lost in her head, Chloe joined Max by the window, hearing the splash of a car driving through a puddle from last night’s rain behind her as she looked in the window.

“Isn’t it cute?” Max pointed out a small tea set with little forest animals painted on it with a doe central among them.

“It is.” Chloe agreed, smiling at Max’s enraptured expression. “It’s very you.”

“I want to get it, but it’ll be so expensive.” Max groaned, giving the set one last longing look before pulling back and offering her hand to Chloe which she took and allowed herself to be led away. They continued down the street, stopping occasionally at Max’s behest to look in various stores or to pet a dog that was passing by.

Eventually they left the town proper and were walking along the beach, the surf almost reaching their feet as they went. It was incredibly relaxing, maybe they could stand to do more low-key stuff like this more often. Chloe’s dates tended to be loud and filled with activity, they’d been to quite a few concerts and attended a couple of Blackwell’s wild parties. But this was nice, peaceful. Chloe didn’t get enough of that these days.

“You know, I couldn’t wait to get out of Arcadia Bay.” Chloe spoke up, drawing Max’s attention. “But I don’t really get that urgency anymore, don’t get me wrong, I wanna leave sometime. Just not right now.”

“Why not?”

“‘Cause you’re here.” Max blushing was a sight Chloe would never get tired of seeing.

“Chloe…” She whined, pulling her girlfriend around, away from the sea to face her. “Don’t say stuff like that.”

“Why not? It’s true and it makes you blush, which is hella cute.” Chloe could faintly hear the crashing of some large waves behind her, but all her attention was on Max as she raised herself up on tip-toe and wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck, pulling her down into a languid kiss.

Chloe’s hands dropped to caress Max’s hips as she worked her lips against the softness of Max’s. Opening her mouth, she probed at Max, requesting entry which was given almost immediately. However, as Chloe was about to slip her tongue in, Max’s slid forward as she took control of the kiss and drawing a squeak of surprise from Chloe.

After a moment she relaxed and let Max swirl her tongue, with Chloe valiantly trying to keep up. Max pulled back briefly for breath before lunging back in, nipping gently at Chloe’s lips, tugging and pulling with little growls.

Eventually, they broke apart panting for breath, Chloe still stunned as she took in Max’s flushed face and very kiss-swollen lips. “Wow. I just… wow.” 

“Chloe Price, lost for words. I never thought I’d see the day.” Max gasped, seeming far more out of breath than Chloe. Probably her lack of fitness in comparison.

“Where did that come from? I know you’ve been more assertive today, but goddamn, that was hot.”

“I thought you might like it.” Max smirked as Chloe’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly. She  _ really _ liked confident Max and she would be very happy to just call the date off right now and take Max home with her because she had several frustrations she really wanted to work out after that kiss.

“Down, Chloe.” Max suddenly spoke up, as though she’d read her girlfriend’s mind. “There’ll be plenty of time for that later.” She shot Chloe another maddeningly cocky grin, as she offered her already raised hand to Chloe. “We’ve got one last stop and then you’ve got me for the rest of the day.”

* * *

“Why here, Max?” Chloe looked out over the bay and the town from her spot on the bench whilst Max meandered across the clifftop a few feet away.

“It’s a nice scenic place and it’s pretty much where we started when we reunited.”

“Technically we started in a girls’ toilet in Blackwell.” Chloe pointed out wryly, earning a quiet laugh from Max.

“True, but don’t you think this is more romantic than a toilet?”

“I dunno, we’ve done some pretty romantic things in a toilet.” Max blushed lightly as Chloe recalled the time they’d snuck away from a Vortex party and found an empty ladies’ room nearby. 

“We were both pretty drunk, Chloe and I don’t think any of those had anything to do with romance.”

“On the contrary, my dear Max. If I recall correctly, and I always do, that was the first time you said you loved me.” She enjoyed the look of shock on Max’s face as she revealed this tidbit of information.

“What?! No! I first said I love you that time we were at the Two Whales and we got into another food fight.”

“Nope, that was a couple of days after this. Your exact words were: ‘Oh God, Chloe, I love it when you do that. Oh yes, yes. Oh my God, Chloe, I love you’.” Max was now beet red as Chloe grinned gleefully at having thrown Max off her game a little. Confident Max may be hot, but it was Chloe who was in charge here.

“I can’t believe I first said ‘I love you’ whilst we were having sex in a bathroom stall.” Max whispered, completely mortified by the whole ordeal.

“I think it’s rather flattering actually. More honest, too.” Max frowned at that.

“You think I’d lie about loving you?”

“No! Of course not! It’s just, well, people are more open when they’re fucking, ya know? They let their guard down and say stuff they wouldn’t normally say.” Chloe clumsily explained, panicking a little as she did so, she was fucking things up again.

“Chloe, Chloe. It’s okay.” Chloe started as Max was suddenly beside her, holding and stroking her hand. “I’m not mad.” Chloe felt something dripping on her hand and she looked at it, wondering why Max was crying, only to see that it was blood.

“Max! You’re bleeding!” Chloe shrieked, sliding off the bench to get a better look at Max’s face and locate the source of the bleed. There was a steady trickle of blood coming from Max’s nose which she hurriedly stemmed with an already bloody tissue.

“No, no, no. Not now, it’s almost done, it was supposed to be perfect.” Max muttered as she dabbed frantically at her nose.

“Max, what’s going on? You never got nosebleeds before, at least not before you started using your... powers...” It felt like the curtain had been lifted and several pieces had slotted into place. All the near-misses, Max’s alternating jumpiness and confidence. It all made sense now. “Max, have you been using your powers again?”

Max didn’t answer, though she looked away guiltily, which was all the answer Chloe needed. “Max! You promised you wouldn’t use your powers again! They almost killed you last year!”

“Had to make sure it was perfect.”

“What?”

“I had to make sure today was perfect for you.” Max muttered, removing the tissue, her nose having finally stopped bleeding. “I wasn’t going to at first, but then you got into an argument with your mom and I just... rewound.” Max shrugged helplessly. “Then we were hit by that truck that jumped the light, so I had to rewind for that. And it just got easier and easier, I could try out different conversation topics and things to find out what you wanted. I was able to be confident because I found out you liked it when I took the lead. I just wanted you to have the perfect Valentine’s day date.”

Chloe wasn’t sure how to feel about this. On the one hand, she felt betrayed and almost violated that Max had been rewriting her timeline again and again so she could work out the true path like this was some kind of dating sim. On the other, she was touched, if not a little worried, that Max would go to such lengths in order to make sure that she was happy.

The two sides warred with each other for some time, until one finally won out. “Max, I know you had the best intentions, but doing that to me, playing with my future like that... It’s manipulative, and I don’t want you doing that to me again.” Max nodded dumbly, tears already welling up in her eyes. “And besides, you didn’t need to go through all of that to give me the perfect date. Any time I spend with you is always perfect, because you’re with me.”

“Y-You’re not mad?” A note hopefulness entered Max’s voice and she looked up at Chloe with shining eyes.

“Of course I’m not mad. Annoyed, maybe, but I don’t think I could ever be mad at you.” Chloe was staggered by the force of Max’s hug, knocking her onto her ass.

“I’m sorry for doing that to you, Chloe. No more rewinds, I promise.”

“I didn’t say that. I would still appreciate a save now and then whenever I do something stupid.” Chloe chuckled, stroking a hand through Max’s feathery bob. “Just don’t use it for silly things. Great power, great responsibility and all that shit.”

Max nodded against Chloe’s chest, burying herself deeper into her modest cleavage. “Whoa, Max. I know I’m daring, but not quite that much.” Chloe joked, trying to lighten the mood a little. Max raised her head to look up at Chloe and the bluenette felt a shiver run down her spine at the look in Max’s eyes.

“Oh? Getting a little frisky are we?” She taunted, moving a hand to lazily caress Chloe’s hip. “I did have one last thing in mind for today, end our date with a ‘bang’ so to speak.” Chloe whined, honest to god whined at Max’s words and what they promised. 

“You really do like it when I’m confident and take charge, don’t you?” Chloe hesitated, then nodded slowly. “Well, why don’t we head back to the truck and your place so I can show you exactly how confident I can be.”

* * *

Climbing stairs whilst kissing someone was a lot harder than the movies made it out to be. Chloe had barely gotten the front door shut before Max had pounced on her, biting and kissing feverishly at her lips whilst she frantically tried to undo the buttons of Chloe’s shirt. They broke apart momentarily, grinning madly at one another, before Max tugged Chloe towards the stairs and resumed kissing as she tried to walk backwards up the stairs.

Halfway up, Chloe got tired of the awkward pace. so she grabbed Max firmly by the ass and hoisted her up to rest on her hips. Max shrieked as Chloe did this and instinctively wrapped her legs around Chloe, still kissing her furiously. A couple of pictures may have gotten knocked off the walls on the landing as the pair made their way into Chloe’s room, crashing their way in and finally breaking apart, gasping for breath and grinning madly.

“Last chance Chlo-Chlo, you sure you want me in charge?” Chloe could only nod eagerly as Max started stripping off her hoodie and top. “Good, don’t forget your safewords now.” And with an evil smirk, Max gave Chloe a gentle shove, pushing her down onto the bed.

Chloe didn’t have time to react before Max was on top of her, biting and sucking at her neck. “M-Max…”Chloe moaned as Max pulled back, giving the spot she’d just been sucking at a rough lick.

“I want this off.” Max tugged at the lapel of Chloe’s shirt. “Now.” Eagerly complying, Chloe fumbled a little with the buttons, eliciting a few smug titters from Max, but eventually she was able to shrug off the plaid shirt, exposing her bra and taut tummy for Max to run her hands over.

“Beautiful.” She breathed, cupping Chloe’s tits through the material of the bra. “And all mine.” Leaning down once again, Max bit the exposed top of Chloe’s breast and sucked at it, hard, drawing another soft moan from the bluenette.

“You like me marking you?” Chloe nodded weakly, looking down at the rapidly darkening spot Max had left. She hadn’t known being marked like that was a turn on for her, something else to add to her list alongside confident and sexy Max who was now busy fiddling with her bra. Moments later, she was slipping the garment off and covering her boobs with a light blush, reminding Chloe that despite the domineering confidence it was still her sweet and somewhat shy Max.

“M-May I see them please, Miss?” Chloe asked tentatively, Max acquiescing to her request and letting her hands fall to her sides, exposing her pert handfuls. “You’re so gorgeous, Miss.” She breathed reverently, unconsciously liking her lips. She would never get tired of gazing at Max’s tits.

“Do you want a taste?”

“Please?” Shifting herself so she was sat in, Max leaned down and pulled Chloe’s head up to meet her left nipple half-way which Chloe eagerly latched onto. Swirling her tongue around the hardening bud and teasing ever so gently with her teeth, her right hand coming up to ensure the other breast wasn’t left out.

“Ahh! Someone’s eager.” Max crooned, stroking Chloe's hair before pulling off the beanie and tossing it aside so she could get a better grip. “That’s it, right there. Not too much biting now.” She instructed as she held Chloe’s face against her breast, the bluenette following the hissed orders. After a few minutes of licking and suckling, Max pulled Chloe away only to pull her face back into the other boob.

Chloe was absolutely drenched, she could do this all day, sucking and kneading at Max’s supple tit flesh, existing only to serve Max’s desires and- Chloe blinked in surprise. She had no idea where that thought had come from. She wasn’t complaining though, as another gush of arousal soaked her boyshorts and jeans, stimulated by that submissive thought.

“You alright there? You zoned out for a sec.” Chloe was startled by Max’s voice and turned her head up to look at Max’s face.

“I’m fine, I think I may have just slipped into subspace for the first time.” A wide grin spread across Max’s face at this.

“Aww, has Chlo-Chlo realised she’s a little more submissive than she first thought?” Chloe tried to suppress a whine at Max’s condescending tone, but it broke forth nonetheless, Max’s grin widening as it did. “How wet does it make you, being such a good girl for me?”

Chloe moaned in pleasure as her lower belly clenched and more liquid leaked out into her sopping shorts. Shuffling forwards up Chloe’s belly, Max gave herself room to slide a hand down Chloe’s jeans and into her underwear. “You are absolutely soaking, Chlo-Chlo.” She pulled her hand out and slipped her arousal slicked fingers into Chloe’s mouth, the bluenette happily licking at the proffered digits. “Perfect for the main event.”

Withdrawing her fingers, Max climbed off Chloe, ignoring her whine of protest as she walked over to the closet, wriggling out of her jeans as she did so. “I want you out of the rest of your clothes.” She called over her shoulder, and Chloe snapped to obey, hurriedly pulling down her jeans and boyshorts in one swift motion and exposing her sex-slicked pussy.

“What are you doing, Miss?” She asked, watching an equally bare Max root around in the closet.

“Well, I’ve had this idea for a little while now, so last time I came over I stashed something in here for now.” Max answered, not looking back. “And don’t speak unless given permission.”

“Sorry, Miss.” A ripple of shame rushed down Chloe’s spine at having disobeyed Max’s orders, though it was quickly quenched by arousal as Max cried out in triumph, re-emerging from the closet with the largest strapon she’d seen outside of pictures. It had to be at least nine inches, a good three longer than the one Chloe normally used on Max.

“Now I want you to roll over and get on your hands and knees.” Chloe did as she was told, wiggling her rump as she waited in anticipation. She jumped a little as Max ran a hand over her back and up to her neck, cupping a cheek gently.

“Colour?”

“Green, Miss. So very very green.” The words tumbled out of Chloe’s mouth and she was rewarded with a light pressure rubbing up against her slit.

“Good girl, you’re all lovely and wet and ready for me to claim you, yes?”

“Yes, Miss. Please, fuck me.” But Max didn’t press the strap into Chloe, and instead kept rubbing and circling her hole, a hand slipping down to toy with her clit.

“Hmm, I’m not sure… maybe if you were to beg a little more.”

“Please, oh god please, Miss. Fuck me, please fuck me!” Before today, Chloe had never imagined she’d say anything like that, now she was trying with all her might not to slam her hips back and impale herself on that glorious silicon dick. “Miss please, I need you to fuck me.”

“Well… I suppose that was good enough.” And with a hard thrust, Max shoved over half the dildo into Chloe’s soaking wet pussy, the bluenette squealing in pleasure as she was filled.

“Thank you, Miss. Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” She babbled as Max slowly withdrew the strapon and slammed it back in. In and out, in and out. Chloe’s world shrank to the two hands holding her firmly in place and the strapon that was repeatedly slamfucking her.

“Who does this pussy belong to?” Max’s voice whispered into Chloe’s ear and she was answering before the question was even finished.

“You! It belongs to you, Miss! My slutty pussy is yours to do with as you please.” This was the greatest, most perfect feeling ever, being pounded by the girl she loved as she screamed out her devotion to her Mistress. She was going to cum soon, she could feel that familiar knot coiling inside of her.

“Are you getting close yet, Chlo-Chlo?”

“Y-Yes, Miss. Please may I cum?”

“I could be cruel and keep you on the edge for hours, but I’ve got a better plan. You may cum.” With a loud squeal, Chloe came undone, body twitching as cum spilled out of her and down her thighs.

“Thank youuuuu.” She moaned, as the climax started to subside, but Max’s pounding didn’t stop, merely slowing down a little as Chloe rode out her orgasm.

“What are you doing, Miss?” Chloe asked in confusion as Max pulled out momentarily to flip Chloe onto her back and pressed the silicone rod back inside.

“Round two of course. I want to see how many times I can make you cum.” Max grinned evilly down at Chloe who was just now realising exactly how screwed she was. And it was perfect. She smiled happily up at Max as the brunette continued her thrusting.

“I love you, Max.” She mumbled, the pleasure already beginning to coil up in her lower tummy again.

“I love you too, Chloe.” Max leaned down and kissed her girlfriend, who eagerly reciprocated, the two getting lost in one another. It really had been the perfect Valentine’s day date.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a LiS fic from Chloe's perspective for a little while and exploring how she experiences Max's repeated time travel. Admittedly I didn't cover it all that much, but fluff and smut were more important.
> 
> Big thanks to Juggler for proofreading and [machiavellianFictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist) for doing a final proof before I posted this. Big thanks as well to [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3) for beta reading.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
